Happy Birthday
by Master-Detective Pearl
Summary: Sayaka Maizono is finally coming back to America to see her boyfriend, Leon, again for her birthday. But the thing is, Leon doesn't know what to give her for her birthday. And with one simple date set in mind, he finally knows exactly what to give her. LeoSaya one-shot. Normal/Modern!AU.


**Title:** Happy Birthday

**Pairing:** Leon Kuwata/Sayaka Maizono

**Warning:** Rated T for Leon's language.

**AN:** Ahh well it's been a while since I've posted something on - and it's a secret santa! wowie. So uh, this is my first time writing these two so sorry if they're a little ooc? but yeah hope you like it!

* * *

It was almost his girlfriend's birthday, and yet he still had no clue what to give her. He was sure whatever he thought of giving to her, she would already have the gift. The boy had went to the mall whenever he had time to, just to find her a perfect gift; and yet, he still could not find a single thing that would be just right for her.

The man's name is Leon Kuwata. He's twenty-four years old, and is currently dating Sayaka Maizono, who leads a popular idol group in Japan. They have been dating for almost three years, but they have never really gotten to see each other since Sayaka is always in Japan holding concerts, song collaborations, and etc.

Now, Sayaka is going back to America to see Leon again for only a few days, since it's her birthday. She had insisted to spend it with her boyfriend, and not working. It's July 1st, and she's coming back on the 7th, which was her birthday. And Leon knew, he had to get something soon, or else it was pretty much pointless for Sayaka to come back.

* * *

"Fuck. She's coming back in a few more days, and I still don't have a birthday gift for her. I'm so fucking screwed, man," Leon groaned as he hit his head on the wall. "I've been to the mall every single day after work, and yet there's absolutely nothing decent to give her!"

He sighed and sat on a chair, rubbing his hand against his face, and thought about what he should give her. _Shoes? No way, why would she need shoes if she already has twenty different pairs of them? Uh, clothes? Wait, what? Are you fucking stupid, Leon? Her wardrobe is full of stuff already…_

"Why did she even choose a guy like me to date anyway? They're so many better guys than me who actually knows what to give her, unlike me," Leon muttered to himself, as his head was now lying against a table. He closed his eyes to think even more, but instead he found himself taking a little nap.

* * *

_Thunk._

Leon woke to something hitting the ground, and swore that was Sayaka who purposely dropped something on the ground to scare him, but realized it was only a calendar. The redhead got up, rubbed his eyes, and walked over to the fallen item and put it back where it belonged. As soon as he started to walk away, he saw something on the calendar that had gained his interested.

There was a circled date that was circled on his girlfriends' birthday. He took a closer look and saw the words, Three year anniversary, and Leon's eyes had widen. That's right, Leon remembered, Sayaka's birthday was also our anniversary when I asked her out…

And with this event in mind, he now wondered about something, and was unsure if he should do it or not. But he truly loved her, and then he grabbed his keys, ran to his car and left to go to the mall for the last time.

* * *

As he was driving to the mall, he was reminiscing when he asked her out…

* * *

_Leon took a huge sigh as he looked at all the old faces of his high school classmates; most of them already had been in the same college, so it made it somewhat worthless to have this reunion. Leon on the other hand, hated it; yeah, he had friends, but his friends had just started to leave._

_He sighed and got up to leave to the baseball field. But as he got there, he found that someone else was also in the baseball field. He couldn't quite see who it was, but he just walked over to them._

_As he was walking closer, he could now clearly see who it was. That person was Sayaka Maizono, one of the most popular girls at their school at the time. Leon was surprised that a girl like her would be outside on the baseball field, when she seemed to be the one who didn't like many sports._

_"Uh, Sayaka?" He asked at a fair distance away from her. She jumped and turned around, hiding something behind her back._

_"O-Oh! Uh… Leon! H-Hey! W-What are you doing here on the baseball field?" She stammered as she saw him. She was obviously nervous, with her eyes looking everywhere but at the redhead in front of her._

_"I was gonna practice a little, since it's been a while since I played baseball, but I saw you here. And may I ask what you're doing here?" He asked, with a slight tease in his voice. "You don't seem like the person who would like baseball, and I see you here, right in front of me. On the baseball field."_

_Sayaka hesitated and still looked away from Leon. It seemed to Leon that she was muttering things under her breath, as if she was talking to herself. He was still looking at her, wondering whenever the bluenette was going to answer the question, but instead he received a loud sigh from her instead._

_"Well… I guess I should say it now," Sayaka muttered louder so Leon could hear her. She then look straight into his eyes and said, "I liked you ever since 10th grade."_

_Leon's eyes widened, but still had a confused look on his face._

_"Wait. Me? Why me out of all the other guys? Didn't you have a thing for Makoto?" He questioned._

_"A pretty girl just confessed right in front of you, and you don't even give her a reply? Jeez, Leon, I thought you'd be the one who'd say yes right away," She pouted, giving him an angry look. But she sighed and said in a serious tone, "The reason why I don't like Makoto anymore is just that I liked him before we went to high school. And the reason for that being is just something inside me just made me realize that he wasn't going to be the perfect one for me._

_"And then, when I first talked to you in 10th grade, I had to say, you were kinda a douche. But as the school year flew by, I realized you could be really nice and caring to someone who were really close to." She explained, taking another breath before talking again._

_"Well, I held onto those feelings for two more years, and then I realized it was too late to tell you my true feelings to you. And here we are. Just me telling you the whole story on why I like you," The bluenette finished. "But if you don't like me, it's fine. It's understandable."_

_Sayaka sighed and walked past Leon, and was halfway to go back inside the school building. But she stopped when she heard footsteps from behind and also felt a pair of arms over her waist._

_"Of course I like you. Just a little surprised, but hey, you got a great birthday gift this year."_

* * *

_Well, it was more like Sayaka asking me out, oh well. I should just go and buy the gift now,_ Leon thought as he parked his car in a parking space and left to go get the gift he thought about earlier.

Thirty minutes later, he received his girlfriend's birthday gift, and drove back home, waiting for his girlfriend's arrival in a few more days.

* * *

It's finally July 7th, and Leon had felt a little sick for the past few days ever since Sayaka has been back from Japan. He'd been taking her out to pretty much everywhere they'd been on their previous dates when Sayaka was still in America. _Tonight_, he thought. _I'll do it tonight._

* * *

"Leon, where are we going?" The bluenette asked, messing around with the blindfold that was over her eyes while being dragged.

"Somewhere, trust me!" He exclaimed happily as he was dragging his girlfriend around.

"Well, I can't really trust you since you wrapped something around my eyes, Leon!" She exclaimed back as they finally stopped moving. "Finally we're here, that was a really long walk. Can I take off my blindfold off now?"

"Not yet, I'll tell you went to do so."

Leon took a tiny breath so she wouldn't hear, and then got down on one knee quietly and grabbed something out of his pocket.

"First of all, can I just say that I love you?" He asked.

"Why do you need my permission to say that?"

"Well… You can take it off now."

Sayaka did as she was told, and looked down at her boyfriend. She gasped silently and put her hands over her mouth.

"Sayaka Maizono, for the past three years, it has truly been wonderful dating a girl I had loved since I first saw her in the beginning of high school. Will you make me the happiest man on Earth, by taking the honor of being my wife?"

He saw tears running down her face as she was nodding her head, 'yes', got the ring from the box, took her left hand, and placed the ring on her fourth finger. He looked up from her hand and looked up at her tear-faded face. He kissed her on the lips and parted away after a few seconds, and then pulled her into a hug.

"I hope you remember this place."

"Of course I do, idiot. How can I not?"

"Just had a little feeling since it's been a while."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"What is it now, Leon?"

"... Happy birthday." He whispered as the sun finally hit the dirt of the baseball field.


End file.
